


Recuerdos y Promesas

by Averdia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averdia/pseuds/Averdia
Summary: Miraba todo a su alrededor con bastante curiosidad y un poco de temor. Ya estaba hecho, había ingresado a la temida Legión de Reconocimiento. Le gustaban la aventura y los retos, pero esta vez había pasado los límites en cuanto a diversión se refería.





	Recuerdos y Promesas

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.
> 
> Hola. El día de hoy les traigo un fic para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Nanaba, una de las veteranas de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Dado que no tenemos muchos datos sobre ella, mi imaginación se dejó llevar tratando de retratar como es que se unió a la Legión. Estaba pensando hacer algo gracioso de esto, pero... creo que soy más dramas que cualquier otra cosa.
> 
> -Canonverse  
> -Sí, ya sé que el género de Hange no está decidido, pero para mí, siempre ha sido una niña, ja, ja.  
> -Hay participación mínima de OC en esta historia.  
> -No hay muchos antecedentes de que si Nanaba era muy amiga con Hange, pero bueno, en los fics todo puede suceder :P  
> -Espero sea de su agrado. Salu2.

Miraba todo a su alrededor con bastante curiosidad y un poco de temor. Ya estaba hecho, había ingresado a la temida Legión de Reconocimiento. Le gustaban la aventura y los retos, pero esta vez había pasado los límites en cuanto a diversión se refería.

Sus padres no habían estado de acuerdo, pero ella les aseguró que nunca los iba a defraudar y que haría lo imposible para protegerlos, que sería parte de la esperanza de la humanidad, que confiaran en ella. Quizá no todo estuviera perdido, daría su mejor esfuerzo y sobreviviría en esa Legión. Y con ese pensamiento en mente, comenzó a caminar muy decidida, demostrando seguridad en su andar.

Lo primero que vio, eran pequeños grupos de soldados conviviendo entre sí, las prácticas estaban a punto de comenzar, y como ella era un caso especial proveniente de las tropas de Guarnición, el Comandante la presentaría a la Legión antes de iniciar las prácticas.

En su recorrido visual, divisó a un par de soldados que le llamaron la atención. Ambos rubios, uno más alto que el otro. Aunque el más alto se le hizo más atractivo que el otro chico. Observó cómo conversaban, pero se dio cuenta de que el objeto de conversación quizá era ella, porque ambos, en especial el chico alto, la observaba fijamente. Después vio como un chico más bajo de estatura, con el cabello castaño alborotado y anteojos, se acercó a ellos mientras comía una manzana. También era atractivo.

Nanaba, algo nerviosa, desvió la mirada de ese trío, para encontrarse con unas chicas que caminaban y reían sin parar.

.

—Mike, deja ya de ver a esa chica —un joven Erwin dio un pequeño golpe directo al estómago de su alto compañero.

—Espera, no me desconcentres, ella es quien despide ese agradable aroma —Mike aspiraba el aire mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando la sensación.

—¿Quién desprende ese agradable aroma?

—Tu seguramente no, Hange —Mike miró a la chica que llegaba comiendo una manzana.

—Que fastidioso eres, Mike.

—No le hagas caso, pequeña Hange. Pasa que nuestro Mike ya encontró una bella chica como compañera para las prácticas.

—Erwin, ¿te refieres a que Mike ya no entrenará con nosotros? —Hange hablaba mientras masticaba la manzana.

—Enana, debes tener más cuidado al comer, no pareces una señorita —Mike la reprendió alborotando su cabello.

—No soy enana, tampoco me interesa si me veo o no, como una señorita.

—Ustedes dos, dejen de pelear. Hange, apresúrate a comer que tenemos que ir a practicar con el equipo de maniobras. Y tú, Mike, deja de babear por esa chica.

—Es de transferencia, ¿verdad Erwin?

—Sí, creo que sí es una chica de transferencia. Parece que se cansó de la tranquilidad de la Guarnición.

—Vino directamente a la boca del lobo —Hange sonrió mientras atinó a tirar los restos de la manzana a un cesto de basura.

—Bueno, mientras no vaya directamente a la boca de Mike, todo estará bien con ella.

—Que graciosos, sigan así y les haré comer polvo más tarde.

—Qué amargado eres, Mike —Hange rio estrepitosamente.

—Erwin, calma a tu chica, ¿quieres?

—No es mi chica…

—¡No soy su chica!

—Como digan, ahora si me disculpan, no interrumpan esa hermosa visión de la chica nueva.

Era el trío inseparable. Así los llamaban sus compañeros en la legión de Reconocimiento. Erwin, Hange y Mike. El primero en llegar fue Erwin, Mike segundo y Hange ingresó por seguir a Erwin, quien le habló de las maravillas del mundo exterior, diciéndole a la vez, que sólo serían posibles de ver al salir de los muros, en una expedición de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Erwin y Hange se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Se alejaron de Mike, la cara que tenía en esos momentos era de antología y decidieron que disfrutara del panorama un rato más. Hange entonces miró de nuevo hacia donde estaba la chica nueva, y vio como un trío de chicas pesadas le hicieron plática. Torció la boca, pues no le parecía buena idea que la nueva entablara amistad con ese grupo. Buscó a Erwin con la mirada y sonrió al verlo practicar por su cuenta. Caminó hacia él, olvidándose de la nueva y el grupo de las chicas pesadas.

.

 

—Frederika, ya cálmate —una chica alta, se quejaba del trato al que era sometida.

—Ernestine, no tienes por qué ser tan ruidosa. Dame un poco de diversión, ¿quieres? —Frederika, una chica de baja estatura, parecía dominar en base a pequeños golpes a la chica alta.

—Dejen de pelear, por favor. Ya no son unas niñas, lo que conseguirán es que el Comandante nos ponga a practicar más de la cuenta.

—Agnes, por favor. Dile a Frederika que me suelte, me lastima.

Nanaba las miraba con algo de inquietud. Entonces su mirada se topó con la de Frederika.

—¿Tu qué ves? ¿Quién eres? No recuerdo haberte visto antes —la chica soltó a Ernestine que se quejaba todavía a causa de los apretones.

—Yo, eh... ah... hola, soy Nanaba, soy nueva aquí —ella titubeó.

—Conque nueva, ¿eh? Podemos mostrarte el cuartel antes de que comencemos el entrenamiento, ¿te parece? —Frederika envolvió la cintura de Nanaba con su brazo.

—Oye, no molestes a la nueva. Si el Comandante ve que...

—Que aburrida eres, Agnes. Si tanto temes al Comandante, ve a hacerle mandaditos y queda bien ante él.

—Agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero tengo que ir a...

—No te preocupes, nueva. Antes de comenzar, creo que debes conocer a tus camaradas, veo que estás muy tensa, juguemos un juego, ¿estás de acuerdo? —la sonrisa en la cara de Frederika hizo estremecer a Nanaba.

—Yo no...

—Vamos, coopera un poquito.

—Pero es que…

—No te preocupes, te diré lo que tienes que hacer…

.

 

—No me gusta que la chica nueva esté con esas tres—susurró Mike mientras se acercaba hacia Hange y Erwin.

—A mí tampoco, pero supongo que será parte de su aprendizaje. Aprenderá a conocer a todos aquí.

—Tú siempre tan profundo con tus observaciones, Erwin —Hange codeó al aludido.

—Oye niña, ten cuidado —el joven se acomodó su chaqueta—. Vaya, la nueva viene hacia acá.

—¡¿Qué?! —Hange y Mike contestaron al unísono.

Y lo que sucedió después, ninguno lo pudo predecir y menos interpretar.

Nanaba, con determinación en su rostro, se detuvo frente a Hange, un sonrojo adornó su rostro y entonces, tomándola por las mejillas, la besó.

Erwin y Mike se quedaron como estatuas, no se movían. Estaban con los ojos muy abiertos, sin poder decir palabra, mientras el trío de chicas problemáticas reía sin parar.

—Niña, ¿qué haces? —Mike reaccionó y se apresuró a separar a Nanaba de Hange.

—¡No puede ser, te odio! —Hange corrió mientras lloraba.

Nanaba se quedó estática, con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió lentamente cuando sintió unas fuertes manos sujetándola por los hombros.

—Hey, chica, ¿tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer? —Erwin se acercó para ver a Nanaba.

—Es que, ellas me dijeron que ese chico es…

.

 

—Te reto a que beses a ese chico —Frederika señalaba directo hacia Hange.

—¿A Hange? ¡Estás loca! No puedes hacer algo así.

—Calla, Agnes, no me arruines la diversión.

—Pero no puedes…

—Claro que puedo. Nueva, si quieres encajar aquí debes demostrar tu valentía y osadía. Besa a ese chico.

—No, no puedo…

Nanaba se puso muy nerviosa, no quería ir y besar a ese chico, todo porque aún no había besado a nadie y esperaba que su primer beso fuera con alguien a quien ella quisiera y le gustara, como ese alto chico rubio de ojos verdes.

—¿Acaso te acobardas antes de comenzar tus verdaderos entrenamientos en esta legión? —Frederika puso sus manos en sus pronunciadas caderas.

—No es eso, yo no…

—Vamos, yo sé que tú puedes —Ernestine se acercó a ella, dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro.

—No tengo tiempo para sus niñerías. Me marcho, allá ustedes si llegan tarde con el Comandante —Agnes decidió alejarse de ese par.

—Sí, sí, vete. No te necesitamos. Con Banana vamos a…

—Nanaba, mi nombre es Nanaba.

—Como sea, nueva. Dejemos que la amargada se vaya y sigamos con lo nuestro.

—Yo no quiero que me llamen la atención por hacer eso, ni siquiera conozco al Comandante y…

—No te preocupes por eso, lo único que harás es darle un beso a ese chico. Es muy tranquilo y no dirá nada.

—Su nombre es Hange. Es atractivo, ¿no lo crees?

Nanaba estaba contra la pared, esas chicas vieron lo vulnerable que ella era y se aprovecharon de la ignorancia de saber que Hange en realidad era una chica. Sólo que su apariencia no era tan delicada ni femenina como las otras chicas. Su comportamiento parecía más al de un chico.

Ella no quería besar a Hange, sino al chico más alto. Pero tampoco quería decir eso, aunque si aceptaba dar el beso a ese chico, estaría cerca del rubio de ojos verdes. Lo intentaría, ya después le pediría disculpas a Hange.

Nanaba entonces suspiró ruidosamente y asintió con la cabeza:  
—Lo haré.

Frederika y Ernestine se miraron y sonrieron con malicia.

—Eres una chica muy capaz. Tienes mi admiración. Ahora escucha con atención lo que voy a decirte —la chica de baja estatura se recargó en el hombro de Nanaba, planeando el ardid, mientras la nueva escuchaba con atención.

.

 

—Que feo que te hayan engañado así. Hange es una chica, no lo parece, pero lo es —Mike consolaba a Nanaba, acariciando su espalda.

—¿Por qué te prestaste a hacer esto?

—Bueno, antes que eso, nos tenemos que presentar, yo soy Mike, y este estirado que ves aquí es Erwin.

—Mike…

—¿Ves que sí es un estirado? Y la chica a la que le robaste su primer beso, es Hange.

—Su primer…

—Sí, nunca ha besado a nadie —Erwin sonrió.

—Yo… también era mi primer beso, y lo arruiné —Nanaba se soltó a llorar, cubriéndose la cara con sus manos.

Erwin arrugó un poco la nariz, en señal de desaprobación. Mike lo miró con dureza mientras intentaba animar a la chica.

—Vamos, no te pongas así. Sólo por esta vez no lo consideres como tu primer beso, ya, ya, tranquila —Mike, con sutileza se colocó frente a ella para abrazarla.

—Eres un —Erwin iba a decir algo, pero la dura mirada de Mike lo detuvo—… entonces, ¿cómo es que te llamas y por qué accediste besar a Hange?

—Mi nombre es Nanaba, mucho gusto —se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta—. Esas chicas dijeron que tenía que demostrar mi valentía. Acepté porque me dieron miedo, y pensé que si me negaba terminaría en algún cesto de basura.

—Pobrecita, tan inocente —Mike volvió a abrazarla.

—Inocente no lo creo.

—Cállate, Erwin.

—Iré a buscar a Hange, no tardo.

Erwin se fue, entonces Mike y Nanaba se quedaron solos.

—No te preocupes, Nanaba. Todo se solucionara, sólo asegúrate que en el futuro no entables amistad con esas chicas, son muy negativas.

—Gracias por el consejo, lo tomaré. ¿Crees que tu amiga esté molesta?

—Por supuesto que no, Hange lo entenderá.

—Eso espero —Nanaba suspiró.

—No te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos a que te adaptes aquí —Mike le sonrió y frotó su cabello, alborotándolo.

—Muchas gracias.

Nanaba observó cómo Erwin se acercaba con Hange, que sollozaba.

—Creo que ha habido un malentendido, Erwin te lo contó, ¿no es así, Hange?

—Sí, ya Erwin me puso al tanto de lo que pasó. No te preocupes, Nanaba —Hange se acercó a la rubia y sujetó sus manos—, ya nos vengaremos de esas chicas feas.

Nanaba al ver la gran sonrisa de Hange, se sintió un poco más aliviada. Aunque por dentro aún sentía mucha pena por lo que había hecho.

—De ahora en adelante, nosotros te protegeremos —Mike sentenció, heroico.

—Vaya, no sabía esa faceta de ti, Mike —Erwin lo miró y sonrió burlonamente.

—¡Hombres! Ya dejen de comportarse así, van a asustar a Nanaba.

Nanaba los miró a los tres y comenzó a reír sonoramente. Le parecían muy divertidos. Probablemente estar en la Legión de Reconocimiento era algo arriesgado y peligroso, pero si contaba con compañeros como esos tres, su estadía ahí sería más llevadera. No estaba tan mal para ser el primer día. Esperaba formar parte de las estadísticas de los soldados con más alta supervivencia. Estaba segura que lo lograría.

Atrás quedaron sus inseguridades, esos tres proyectaban una gran energía que la contagiaron de inmediato, sin embargo debía estar preparada para lo peor, por ahora trataría de no pensar en eso, sólo en aprender y disfrutar de las pocas veces que saldría al mundo exterior. 

.

 

—Nana, ¿todo bien?

—Oh si, disculpa, estaba un poco distraída.

—Erwin te necesita a ti y a los demás del escuadrón de Mike, irán a cuidar niños.

—¿En serio, a quiénes?

—A los chicos de la 104. Al parecer hay titanes infiltrados entre ellos, Erwin quiere cerciorarse de esa información.

—Hange, ¿tan horrible te besé ese día?

—¿Uh? ¿Besar? ¡Ah! —Hange se dio un golpesito en la palma de su mano con su puño— ¿Aún lo recuerdas? Si no lo mencionas, yo ni en cuenta. Era asunto olvidado —Hange sonrió.

—Parece que sí. Bueno, creo que nunca me disculpé realmente. Lo siento.

—Nanaba, hace muchísimos años de eso, ¿a qué viene ahora? —Hange parpadeó.

—No lo sé, todo esto se está volviendo muy extraño. ¿Titanes entre nosotros? No sé si de esta saldremos vivos.

—Calla, mujer. Todos regresarán. Estaremos juntos e iremos a embriagarnos a alguna taberna de mala muerte —Hange la miró muy seria, para después sonreír—, yo invito.

—De acuerdo. Entonces me voy, buscaré a Mike.

Nanaba comenzó a caminar cuando sintió que la abrazaban por detrás.

—Cuídense, por favor. Cuida a Mike, cuídense todos. Los estaremos esperando.

—Ustedes también cuídense, Hange.

Hange soltó a Nanaba y cada una tomó un camino distinto.  
Mientras caminaba, Nanaba comenzó a sonreír. Definitivamente había hecho la mejor elección al unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento, si bien fue muy difícil llegar hasta ahí, lo había logrado. Había sobrevivido y visto el mundo exterior. Hizo buenos amigos y compañeros, no se arrepentía de nada, y si ésta era su última misión, la aceptaba con todo el orgullo del mundo. No importa si no sobrevivía, ella fue feliz.

.  
..  
.

 

FIN


End file.
